yugioh the princess & the pop star
by changeofheart505
Summary: Two girls oh so alike, yet very different. Atema, princess of Egypt. Bakura, a thief gone pop star. When their worlds collide, Egypt's fate lies in their hands. Will the power of music help these two friends become what they truely are? Or will Egypt fall into total despair and darkness? Only time will tell. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh! The Princess & the Pop Star

**Sakura: Hi! This is my first fan fiction ever!**

**Yami Sakura: Ignore her. She's a lunatic in a sweet innocent body.**

**Sakura: HEY!**

**Bakura: ~walks in~ Why the Ra damn hell am I a girl?!**

**Yami: ~walks in~ Why do I and the baka Tomb Robber have to be friends?!**

**Sakura: Because you do! ~ sticks tongue out like a four year old~**

**Yami & Bakura: Grrrr!**

**Yami Sakura: ~sweat drop~**

**Sakura: Anyways… I would love to say Yugioh isn't mine. It belongs to its creator. You all should know who. And the Princess and the Pop Star is from a Barbie movie… just to be clear, I'm not a Barbie girl! Now… the roles!**

**Princess Victoria (Tori) – Atema/ Yami!**

**Kari – Bakura!**

**King – Set Kaiba! **

**Princesses (younger ones) – Yugi and Ryou! **

**All other characters will be OC's, or random characters from Yugioh. Now on with the fic! I will describe OC'S for you if you ask. **

**Prologue**

_Once long ago, in a kingdom in Egypt, a miracle happened. Two somewhat identical girls were born. The first was a Princess. Princess Atema would get only the finest. But her parents were sad. All over Egypt, trouble stirred. What would they do if a war ever started? In a village not too far away, another baby girl was born. Her name was Bakura. Her parents loved her as much as the Pharaoh and Queen loved the Princess, but they worried. Kul Elna was a village of thieves. It was frustrating to have to steal to provide for their smallest and youngest child. They didn't want little 'Kura to become what they were. They were wanted fugitives. So, Akusaa left her home to work for the palace seamstress. The seam stress turned her away. But, she gave her money for her child. The condition? If anything ever happens to them, their child would work for her, paying of her parents dept. Akusaa ran. She ran until her legs got her to her home. As the years went by, the two girls grew into great beings. Atema went on to learn her royal duty, while Bakura became a thief in order to repay her parents dept. It wasn't a surprise the Princess and the pop star never met, but fate decreed they would…_

**Bakura: That was short.**

**Sakura: Well duh! It's a prologue! They can as long as you want!**

**Yami Sakura: He's right, it is short. Plus, you didn't name the seam stress.**

**Sakura: Who cares about a stupid seam stress? Plus, I had no idea what to call her. I'll tell anyone who reviews. Okay?**

**Everyone else: Okay.**

**Ryou: ~walks in wearing a mint green dress while pouting~ Everyone was laughing at me again!**

**Sakura: They're all jealous of you good looks Ry!**

**Ryou: Why don't I believe that?**

**Sakura: Because it's me your talking to! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Palace Ball

Yugioh! The Pirncess & the Pop Star!

**Sakura: I'm updating! Finally found some good songs for Kura!**

**Bakura: Why do I have to sing?! I don't sing!**

**Sakura: In my fic, you do! Now, on with the fic!**

_Songs_

Chapter 1: A palace ball

Atema smiled as she leaned over her balcony. She could hear the citizens of Khemet (A/n is that what it's called?) cheering for Kura. The silver haired girl was a sensation among them all, Atema included. She smiled when her favorite song started to play.

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_It's so hard just waiting_  
_In a line that never moves_  
_It's time you started making_  
_Your own rules_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
_With your last breath_  
_So here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Make em listen_  
_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_  
_Not anymore_  
_So here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_

_You only get one life to work it_  
_So who cares if it's not perfect_  
_I say it's close enough to perfect for me_  
_Why should you hide from the thunder_  
_And the lightening that your under_  
_Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_If how your living isn't working_  
_There's one thing that will help_  
_You gotta finally just stop searching_  
_To find yourself_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
_With your last breath_  
_So here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Make em listen_  
_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_  
_Not anymore_  
_So here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_

_The world better make some room_  
_Yea move over, over_  
_Cause your coming through_  
_Cause your coming through_

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
_With your last breath_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Make em listen_  
_Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_  
_Not anymore_  
_So here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am_  
_Here I am*_

She looked up when she heard someone clearing their throats. Her aunt, Hes-ra, looked at the girl before her.

"Atema, you have company! You have any time to day dream!" She said. Atema frowned, her aunt meant well, but she was an ass sometimes.

"Oh, Aunt Hes-ra, please, may I go to the concert?" She asked.

"Of course not! Now, please do something with that hair!" Atema huffed, and waved a staff near her head.

"Formal hair style, number 59," she said. Her hair fell to her shoulders in curls. Why couldn't she leave the way it was? Spiky, like a star? Or down, and still spiky? But, nooo! It makes her look to much like a boy! She then noticed her aunt looking at her dress. With a sigh, she chaged that too. Honestly, why did her father thrust her! She was a witch! Atema smiled, and followed he aunt into the palace, away from the music. She spotted her father, and her sisters. Yugi looked just like her, but Ryou got their mother's looks. They smiled as Atema walked up to them. Pharaoh Aknakanon smiled at his eldest daughter.

"Atema, meet Prince Zigfried. Prince Zigfried, my daughter, Atema," he said. Zigfied smiled, and Atema nodded courtly. She suddenly saw her aunt, and motioned her sisters to follow. Might as well have fun. She took out her staff, and waved it towards a sculpture that a Greek artis had carved of her aunt. When they unveiled it, everyone was laughing. Her autn was a jackal. She and her sisters ran, so much for the palace ball. Ryou and Yugi laughed.

"Good one Tema!" Yugi said, using Atema's nickname.

"Yeah! Did you see Aunt Hes-ra's face!" Ryou said. They all laughed, and fell over. They listened as Kura's last song was performed.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and_

_I'll learn how to fly_

_l do what it takes 'til I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree _

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train _

_Travel on a jet plane, far away _

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging 'round revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but _

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on _

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget the place I come from _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

Suddenly there was a knock...

Sakura: REVIEW! PLEASE! *does puppy dog eyes wih tears*

*Camp Rock Here I am

**Kelly Clarkson Breakaway


	3. Chapter 2: A New Friend

Yugioh! The Princess and the Pop Star

**Sakura: Hi! I'm back!**

**Yami Yugi: Yippie… *rolls his eyes***

**Sakura: HEY! Just for that, my next fic, you'll be the only one to suffer! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yami Yugi: *backs away***

**Sakura: Why are you here anyways?**

**Yami Yugi: YOU DRAGGED ME HERE!**

**Sakura: Oh yeah… well, on with the fic!**

_Songs_

Chapter 2: A New Friend

The door slowly opened, and the girls Aunt Hes-ra walked in. laughter was heard, and Ryou and Yugi left quickly. They wished Atema good luck, because their aunt was so furious, that even Ra wouldn't be enough to calm her.

"Atema, do you realize how childish this was?! How could you humiliate me?! Of all days why do you always have to act like a child?!" Her aunt ranted. She stepped into the room, and began moving her arms dramatically. Atema began to mimic her, mouthing the words by heart. She's heard this speech so many times, she knew it by heart.

"…and further more I believe that as Princess, you should look for a husband, like Duke Otogi." She turned around, and Atema quickly stopped, but frowned.

"Aunt Hes-ra, you know I'm not ready for that. Besides, Jou's sister is marrying the Duke." Atema pointed out. Her aunt just shook her head. She started to walk out, but before she left the door she turned around.

"Remember Atema, Egypt's future lies with you. Don't disappoint us." With that, Hes-ra slammed the door. Atema slammed her fist into it.

"BITCH!" She muttered angrily. She sighed, and went to bed. A few, well a lot of, hours later, a knock greeted her. She opened the door, about to tell whoever it was to leave her the fuck alone, but sighed when she saw her cousin, Jou, Teana, and Honda.

"Oh, hi." She said, stepping aside. Her sisters had already left.

"You look a bit down." Teana said. She looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I just feel so trapped!" Atema tossed a vase, and it shattered. Seth smirked at his cousin. His father, King Seto, who ruled by his brother's side, had asked him to take his cousin out for the day. He cleared his throat, and the others looked at him.

"We're going out. Atema, get your cape." With that he left, the others, quickly getting their things. Atema smiled, and knew this was a dream come true for. She got on her stallion, Midnight, and rode off with Seth, Jou, Honda and Teana…

AT THE MARKET

Atema gasped at the wonders around her. Everything was so alive! So amazing! So… FREE! Then, she heard it.

_So I find a reason to shave my legs  
Each single morning  
So I count on someone on Friday nights  
To take me dancing and then  
To church on Sundays  
To plant more dreams  
And someday think of kids  
Or maybe just to save a little money_…

It was her!

_You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun…_

She ran towards the voice, wanting to hear it up close.

_In the world full of strangers  
You're the one I know…_

Atema wasn't the only one who heard. Jou and Teana were also heading towards Kura's voice.

_So I learned to cook and finally lose  
My kitchen phobia  
And so I got the arms to cuddle in  
When there's a ghost or a muse  
That brings insomnia  
To buy more thongs  
To write more happy songs  
It always takes a little help from someone_

_You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun_

_In the world full of strangers  
You're the one I know_

_You're the one I need  
The way back home is always long  
But if you're close to me I'm holding on  
You're the one I need  
My real life has just begun  
Cause there's nothing like your smile made of sun_

_You're the one I need  
You're the one I need_

_my real life has just begun_

_You're the one I need  
You're the one I need_

_Nothing like your smile made of sun_

Nothing like your love  
Nothing like your love  
Nothing like your love…

The crowd cheered. Kura bowed, and smirked. She picked up the can, which was suddenly swiped from her.

"HEY! I EARNED THAT!" She snapped. The royal seamstress looked at her, and laughed cruelly. Kura growled, and glared at the older woman, and tried to snatch

"Yes, but you owe me money girl. Lucky you have such an angelic voice, or I'd turn you in for your crimes! Now get back to work!" Kura frowned, and picked up the can she was using to collect money. She heard a tinkling sound from inside.

"That was so beautiful…" a girl said.

"Thanks, my mother taught it… to… me…" She and Atema lowered the hoods of their capes. Crimson eyes met blood red ones.

"Wow…" Atema smiled, "You're Kura, right? Who was that woman? She looks, familiar…"

"Royal seamstress, I owe her money, since she gave some to my parents, so they could feed me, and I wouldn't have to resort to doing other things…" Kura said rolling her eyes. Something swiped at her feet. She picked up the kitten, and stroked its fur.

"Oh, how cute! Well. I'm Atema, as you can see from the hair." Atema dramatically waved at her hair. Kura chuckled, and Atema knew she had a new friend…

**Sakura: Phew! I did it!**

**Yugi: Review!_  
_**


End file.
